


When a good day becomes a bad day

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentions of Grillby - Freeform, Mentions of Undyne - Freeform, Mentions of frisk - Freeform, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, neither is papyrus, sans is not having a good time, sorry if its terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m sorry paps” he mumbled into papyrus’ shoulder.</p><p>“I know brother” Papyrus hugged him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a good day becomes a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first fic. It isn't beta'd so its just thrown out here really. But hey everyone has to start somewhere yeah?

Papyrus peacefully trekked through the snow. It had been a good day, he had just finished talking to Undyne about the human child. He was convinced that after their conversation she would no longer try to seriously maim the human. They weren’t bad, they had gone on a date after all! He’ll call the human after he gets indoors, maybe they’d become best friends and she wouldn’t have to take the human away, to wherever they get taken to. He’d ask sans about what happens to them after he told him about his great day.

Papyrus got to his front door, noticing his mail box very empty and his brothers... Well he’d just tell him to fetch his mail. The mail-pony would stop coming around eventually if sans didn’t clear it out.  
“BROTHER I HAVE GREAT NEWS ABOUT THE HUMAN!” he excitedly stomped his boots at the front door. “ UNDYNE AND I - “ finally looking up he saw his brother slouched down the couch, watching a dark screen on the t.v.  
“BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” squatting to get a better look at sans’ face he saw the flushed look and glassy eyes. Sans seemed to finally notice him with a sluggish side glance.

“oh hey bro” he slurred the slightest “How was your day?” he squinted, looking back at the t.v.  
“BROTHER, YOU KNOW THE T.V.s NOT ON CORRECT?” Papyrus glanced between the t.v. and his brother.  
“sure it is, your favorite shows on” he muttered under his breath profanities about the stupid robot. “take a look” he clicked the remote a couple times and shook it when it seemingly did nothing.  
“Brother, are you drunk?” Papyrus lowered his voice, he knew the types of hangovers sans gets.

This had become a routine that he hoped had changed since the human had arrived. Sans would leave work, head straight to Grillbys and then come home a mess. Grillby had call him more than enough times that he’s sure the talking flame doesn’t even need to look it up.  
“no, what makes you think that, bro?” Sans tried to deny, but the terrible breath said it all. He avoided looking papyrus in the eyes because he knew what he would see. Disappointment and a terrible sadness. He was supposed to be the big brother and here he is, looking like a drunken fool. He’d been doing so well, his brother told him that morning.He was proud that sans had gone a week without drinking and what he was doing now, it was a slap in the face. 

Papyrus reached over and pulled himself up on the couch next to sans, he sat with his elbows resting on his knees and sighed into his hands. Contemplating how to go about beginning this conversation. He scrubbed at his eyes as tears began to fill them, he lazily watched the dark t.v. through blurry eyes for a moment before straightening his spine and turning towards his brother. Sans watched his younger brother’s actions and began to tear up. He wasn’t an emotional drunk, no he much rather sleep his hangovers away. He let a few tears fall before his brother turned to him, once they were both facing each other sans jumped towards papyrus and grabbed him in a hug. 

“i’m sorry paps” he mumbled into papyrus’ shoulder, gripping the back of his scarf in his hands so tight that it’ll probably need to be ironed later. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry,i’m sorry” he kept mumbling.  
“I know brother” papyrus hugged him back, holding him to his chest with a forlorn look in his eyes. He had consoled him a few times before, sans had been in such a sad state that he cried about resets and losing time and all the people he cared about. Honestly papyrus just thought it was just the drink getting to him because not soon after would sans pass out and sleep for more than a days time. 

“paps i cant loose you” the tears started to flow, leaving very light blue streaks down his face.  
Papyrus’ own tears threaten to fall, but not for the same reason. He held his brother tightly and said nothing in return. What was there to say?  
Listening to his brother’s sobbing he could take this no more.  
“Brother, you need to stop this” he said as sternly as a monster on the verge of tears could “This isn't healthy for you” 

Sans rested his head against papyrus’ shoulder,listening to his scoldings. He knew he should sober up, keep clean if not for himself then paps but everyday it gets harder. The terrifying thoughts, the anxiety, the PTSD, his brother could be taken from him at any second and just the idea of that scared him more then never seeing the surface.

“Please” Papyrus begged “I don’t want to see you like this, it hurts me too” he sniffed a bit towards the end.  
“You can do anything, you're the smartest monster i know” Tears began to overfill his eyes, and soon enough they descended down his cheek bones “You can overcome this too”. 

Sans, half asleep now from papyrus’ soothing voice spoke up “It wont be easy” he shakily looked up from his shoulder, but his eyes still couldn't make it up papyrus’ face. “It’ll hurt, a lot” his tears finally started to slow.  
Papyrus rested his cheek on his brother’s skull tears still flowing “I know” he rocked back and forth slowly, so as not to upset the smaller skeleton’s stomach. “But you have to,sans”

Sans moved and looked at his brother’s face, knowing what he should do and wants to do were very different things and the best choice is never the easiest but he finally looked up into his brother’s eyes and decided that he was going to do this. For Papyrus.

“i know paps” Sans sat up straight, having already released the scarf he used the sleeves of his jacket to wipe his eyes “i’ll do it, i’ll try to be a better monster”

Papyrus squeezed him tightly after hearing the words he desperately needed to hear. “Thank you, you wont regret it”

The rest of the night was just sans trying to sober up with out congratulation spaghetti being shoved down his throat. Papyrus was the happiest sans had ever seen him, he made loads of spaghetti, papyrus talked about setting a date for a party and inviting everyone over, the human included.  
Sans told papyrus that he really wasn’t hungry and scooted off to bed.

The weeks had come and gone and they were finally moving up to the surface. Papyrus was so proud of sans for not having touched a drink since their conversation. He couldn’t wait to finish moving his things into the apartment that sans has procured. Boxes were everywhere and everyone was helping everyone with the big move. Sans the lazy bones was no where to be found, probably eating over at Grillbys so he decided to begin on sans’ room. His being already packed, he grabbed a few boxes and twisted the knob on his brother’s door. Grateful that he would never have to see the trash tornado again he separated the rooms items between trash and keep. 

Papyrus reached under the dresser and grabbed a shirt, his brother needed the make sure that he kept his next room clean because Papyrus wouldn’t be cleaning it for him. Pulling more clothes out from underneath it he heard a clank, like glass hitting another glass. He froze and prayed that it wasn’t what he thought it was. Partly already knowing, he pulled one of the glass bottles out and stared at it for a long time. “Johnny bean” he cleared his throat as tears pooled in his eyes. He fell backwards from his knees to a sitting position clutching the bottle tightly in his hands. “Sans..” he bent over and let out a sob. 

After some time he rolled the bottle back under the dresser and stood to leave. He left the boxes where they sat. 

When his brother came home, he was greeted him like nothing had changed and finished packing the kitchen. “I’ve put some boxes in your room, so you could pack” he didn’t look away from the sink.  
Sans was still for a moment but responded with a “heh thanks bro” and made his way upstairs. Sans saw the boxes that had begun to fill, and kicked them. He flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t feel anything but numb, he promised that he would quit. And he will, just after one more drink.


End file.
